


So, You’re Into Elves…

by DruHorror



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Accidentally Painful Sex, Accidentally Rough Sex, Anal Sex, Angst, Awkward First Times, Awkward Sex, Blow Jobs, Broken Hearts, Heavy Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oneshot, Painful Sex, mentions of past sexual abuse, no beta we die like men, really awkward sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24656440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DruHorror/pseuds/DruHorror
Summary: Varric always had a tendency to romanticize everything to a ridiculous extent... Even whatever he assumed was happening in Hawke's bedroom.
Relationships: Fenris/Male Hawke
Kudos: 30





	So, You’re Into Elves…

So, You’re Into Elves…

“Curse you, Fenris!” Garrett Hawke muttered under his breath as he fell back onto the bed. He quickly regretted that decision and rolled onto his stomach. He wanted to chase after the elf, he really did. He wanted to try and get him to resolve the situation right then. 

Of course, there was a little hitch in those plans: Garrett was going to be completely unable to move for the rest of the night… if he was lucky. Unfortunately, he had a feeling he would be rather… uncomfortable for a couple of days. 

_A little while earlier…_

“So, you’re just going to leave?” Garrett placed his hand on Fenris’s shoulder to stop him. They needed to talk about it… everything. Hadriana, the feelings between the two of them, everything needed to be out in the open. 

Infuriated, Fenris spun on him, lyrium tattoos glowing as he flung Garrett against the wall. He realized at the last moment, exactly what he was doing. His expression softened, and he became aware of just how close their faces were. 

Swiftly, their lips met in a passionate kiss. The action was unthinking and forceful. It was like they were acting on pure, animal instinct. Garrett wrapped his arms around Fenris and spun him around so that their positions were reversed. 

Garrett buried his face in Fenris’s neck as the other man ran his fingers through his hair. 

He was so close to Fenris that he could inhale his scent. It was earthy and a bit… musty. It was probably due to the condition of the mansion. Fenris wasn’t the best housekeeper in the world. Had he ever been that close to Fenris before? No, of course not. He doubted anyone had. 

Garrett wrapped his arms around Fenris’s waist and rested his head on his shoulder. Fenris was having none of that, though. He grabbed the lapels of Garrett’s robe and pulled him in for another kiss. Before he could react, Fenris threw him against the wall again as he tried to work his tongue into his mouth. 

Garrett was a bit… surprised, to say the least, but after he got over his initial shock, he allowed it. Fenris forced his tongue further into Garrett’s mouth before he practically forced it down his throat. Unfortunately, it activated his gag reflex, and Garrett started to choke. Fortunately, though, Fenris realized what was about to happen, and decided he would rather bury his face in Garrett’s neck. 

Fenris tired of that almost immediately and used his grip on Garrett’s robe to drag him towards the stairs. 

“Fen-” Garrett was interrupted with a crushing kiss. Apparently, Fenris didn’t want to discuss it any further. 

Without breaking the kiss, Fenris started backing up the stairs, dragging Garrett with him. Garrett couldn’t help but a feel a bit strangled as he was dragged further up the steps. The feeling got even worse when he tripped and fell to his knees. Fenris decided he wasn’t letting go, and went so far as to pull Garrett up by his collar. 

Relief washed over Garrett when they finally reached the top of the stairs. Maybe Fenris wouldn’t inadvertently hang him while attempting to make love. 

It didn’t take long before he realized he might inadvertently beat him to death, though. Fenris hauled him into Garrett’s room, and tried to toss the other man onto his bed. Unfortunately, he didn’t use enough force to get him to the bed. No, he landed on the floor, banging his head against the bed frame on the way down. 

Garrett was still seeing stars when Fenris decided to rectify the situation. He pulled Garrett back to his feet and pushed him backwards. The second time, Garrett was surprised he actually landed on the bed. 

There was a brief lull. Garrett regained his senses and found Fenris staring down at him, an eyebrow raised in contemplation. Fenris did say he couldn’t remember being with anyone… Garrett wasn’t sure if he should do something or if he should let Fenris figure out wanted he wanted to do with him, so he waited. 

Finally, Fenris started to remove his gauntlets. Well, at least he had an idea of what he wanted to do by that point. 

Once he got his armor off, he removed his shirt, awkwardly fumbled with his pants, but decided against it. It seemed he would rather remove Garrett’s clothes first. Of course, he acted on that decision by straddling Garrett, pinning his wrists down with one hand, and struggling to remove his robe with the other. 

Garrett started to wonder if he should put up a fight. Sure, he wanted to go through with it, but he was wondering if Fenris had some… _disturbing_ fantasies he would rather act out. 

“Fenris?” 

“Yes?” 

“Ow.” 

“Sorry,” Fenris loosened his grip, but he didn’t let go. He continued to struggle with Garrett’s robe. 

“Fenris, if you let go of my wrists, I can help you. Not to mention, it would make it _marginally_ easier to get it off.” 

Fenris did as he was requested, and Garrett shrugged out of his robe. 

That was when Fenris decided to attack. Apparently, seeing Garrett without his shirt incited a bout of insane lust in the elf. At first he behaved like he had before, trying to forcibly remove Garrett’s pants. Garrett was about to suggest that he could help Fenris with the task, but he was soon interrupted by a sharp, intense pain on the side of his neck. 

Garrett responded to the new development by crying out. 

“Um, sorry?” Did he really need to ask? 

“You can bite, just not that hard.” 

“That suits me just fine,” he growled into Garrett’s ear as he continued his epic struggle with Garrett’s pants. 

Deciding that it was a hopeless cause to resist, Garrett stared helplessly as Fenris did what he pleased. 

Finally, something dawned on Fenris, “Hawke, raise your hips. I can’t get these off of you like this.” 

Garrett gladly complied, and Fenris pulled his trousers and underwear off simultaneously. It was at that point that Garrett started to feel a bit shy. It was not like he was a blushing virgin, but it made the situation a bit awkward when Fenris just grabbed hold of his legs and threw them up on his shoulders. 

While Garrett had not been sure how far Fenris wanted to go, he had expected a bit more foreplay. In fact, _any_ foreplay would have been a vast improvement. 

“Fenris?” he grunted. 

“Yes?” He buried his face against Garrett’s leg. 

“Can we… I don’t know… Kiss? Perhaps touch a bit?” 

He looked up, “I suppose. If that’s what you want.” Fenris set his legs back down and Garrett decided it was high time he took some initiative. 

Taking hold of Fenris’s hand, pulled a finger to his mouth, and licked the tip before he put it all the way in and started sucking it. 

He reacted with a groan and immediately used his free hand to start removing his own trousers. Garrett attempted to interrupt him by pulling him back down into a kiss. The attempt fell a bit flat as Fenris managed to remove them anyway. Garrett could only hope that Fenris didn’t forget what they had just talked about. 

Fenris leaned in and rasped in his ear, “Hawke, _I want you._ ” He brushed his lips against the nape of his neck before he pulled back, cupped his chin, and gazed into his eyes. 

Garrett swallowed thickly. Maybe he was just being prudish before. How could he refuse anything Fenris wanted after that? Sure, Fenris had made it pretty clear already, and, sure, it was probably corny for him to say it. It didn’t matter though, Fenris _had_ admitted it. Garrett wasn’t sure how long it would be before he heard another confession like that. 

“Fenris…” he groaned before he went in for another kiss. 

Without breaking the kiss, Fenris’s fingertips started to explore Garrett’s abdomen. Soon his fingers snaked down to his partner’s thighs before he wrapped his hand around Garrett’s erection. 

Fenris flashed Garrett a most salacious grin, “May I go on?” 

“I… Yes, do what you want,” he moaned, despite himself. He soon found out his sudden loss of control could be even worse, however. He felt his eyes widen at this sight of Fenris slithering down his body, licking the tip of his cock before he took it into his mouth. 

“Maker!” Garrett immediately realized that the Maker had absolutely nothing to do with what Fenris was doing to him. 

Fenris chuckled, but he never relented in his ministrations. He watched for Garrett’s reactions, trying to figure out when to tease him or let him have exactly what he wanted. 

Fenris’s skill at his current activity did not escape Garrett. Allegedly, Fenris had not been with anyone. 

_How on Thedas does he know what he is doing? Surely he did not have a whole lot of experience while he was with Danarius. He certainly wouldn’t be willing to-_ Garrett cut off that train of thought. They were making love, Fenris seemed to be enjoying it, and he did not want to ruin the moment. Well, he did not want to ruin it even worse. They did not seem to be successful in their attempts to set the mood. 

Thankfully, Fenris soon brought him to the brink, smiling up at Hawke as soon as he was finished. Hawke’s slight discomfort became a bit of a sinking feeling when he realized Fenris had swallowed. His doubts about the claims Fenris had made were accruing. 

“Can I have you, Hawke?” 

Garrett could have sworn that his heart did a flip-flop when he heard his lover’s deep, seductive tone. He found himself unable to answer for several moments as the waves of pleasure subsided. 

Fenris cocked his head, “Is that a ‘yes,’ Hawke?” He mischievously traced a line along Garrett’s thigh. 

Still unable to speak, Garrett furiously nodded his head. 

Before Garrett realized what Fenris was about to do he had been flipped onto his stomach and mounted. In the process, he inadvertently let out a yelp. 

“Are you all right, Hawke?” 

“Just startled, nothing to worry about,” Garrett spat out before Fenris had time to over think things. 

“Good,” Fenris growled. 

Garrett opened his mouth to make a witty remark, but it seemed it was not to be. He went completely silent and rigid when he felt a sudden invasion. Gripping the bed sheets to keep from screaming, he buried his face in the mattress to muffle anything that might come out anyway. 

_Perhaps I should have explained I’ve never let anyone do this to me before,_ Garrett thought as he felt his eyes water a bit, _No! I’m not crying over this! Even if it really hurts…_ It was not as if he expected everything to be perfect, but he had not expected Fenris to suddenly penetrate him either. 

“Do you like that?” He felt Fenris’s lips on the back of his neck. The gesture did offer a bit of comfort, at least. 

_No, no, I don’t._ How far would it set things back between the two of them if he told the truth? Instead Garrett reached back with one hand, Fenris got the idea, and he interlocked fingers with him, pressing their hands to the bed so that Garrett would not have to strain his arm. 

As Fenris continued to move inside of him, Garrett eventually found himself adjusting to it. It still did not feel _good_ , but it did not feel like his insides were being ripped apart either. It was then that he felt Fenris pause and stiffen. 

“Fenris? Are you…?” Before he could finish, Fenris buried his face in his lover’s shoulder and tangled his free hand into his hair. He soon resumed his movements, murmuring indistinctly into Garrett’s shoulder the whole time. 

Finally, he came, spilling himself inside of Garrett’s body. Afterwards, the two of them laid there in the same position for several moments. 

While they were making love, something had happened to Fenris. Garrett was not sure what had happened, and he was afraid to ask Fenris. The elf was not known for his willingness to open up about his deep feelings. Part of him wanted to say that it was just awkwardness. Perhaps Fenris knew he had been too rough about it. If it was that, however, there should not have been the feeling of sadness that hung in the air. It was so think that it seemed to physically put an emotional barrier between the two of them. 

Eventually, Fenris removed himself from Garrett’s body and rolled over with the hope that sleep would take him. 

Garrett found himself scooting a few inches away from Fenris when he took his side of the bed. Even if he was not sure what had happened, he knew his lover needed his space. 

Later, Garrett lay on his stomach tracing the pattern in the pillow. 

_Fenris’s memories…_ They had returned briefly, and they soon eluded his grasp again. _Does he blame me?_ Garrett ran a hand through his hair. Whatever Fenris was thinking, he was gone. He had ended it, despite Garrett’s protests. Seeing that there was not even a way for Garrett to chase after him just made it all seem even more final. 

Garrett took a deep breath to keep from crying. No, he was the leader among his friends and family both. He had to keep a stiff upper lip for the rest of them. That was his job. 

There were other ways of looking at it. Surely there was some humor in the situation. They had both been clumsy, he was too sore to even get up, and he had been banged and dumped. Given the right embellishments, those things could be funny… Right? With a lot of effort, he managed a smile. 

In some situations, a person can either laugh or they can cry. Funny how he seemed to find himself in the middle of those two choices so often, maybe the Maker had it in for him. Then again, maybe things would work out, someday. 

_Could be worse,_ he reminded himself, _Anders could have broken my heart. With Justice around, it probably would have involved the murder of thieving kittens. Of course! The way they skulk about and steal food from… the trash. I don’t think Justice would approve of that. He would have to go on a campaign against the kittens of Darktown. I don’t think I would be able to abide that… Then again, I don’t think Anders would either._

Despite it all, Garrett decided that he would laugh, even if his heart was breaking. 

END

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in 2012. I don't remember everything I was thinking when I wrote it, I was just kind of relying on the idea that Varric wasn't always the most reliable narrator. (⌒▽⌒)☆ I also kind of always thought that Fenris might not be as suave in the bedroom as we fans like to think. (〃＞＿＜;〃) Please let me know if you see any typos!


End file.
